The field of the present invention is power plants for generating electrical energy from waves.
Increasingly, energy in various forms is being employed as potential sources for the generation of useful power. Among these sources is wave energy on large bodies of water. An unlimited supply of energy is available from this source if it can be economically harnessed. One such mechanism useful for boat propulsion employing the energy in waves is illustrated in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,481,002, BOAT POWERED BY SEA WAVES, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.